Un nuevo comienzo
by birthy
Summary: Jack Frost sigue con su vida despues de salvar al mundo del terrible Pich. Pero en sus travesias, conocera a una joven muy especial a la cual terminara ayudando y tal vez, sin que el lo sepa, ella lo ayude a el. JackxOc
1. Chapter 1

Bien, despues de mucho tiempo por fin me decido a publicar una historia. Es una de mis peliculas favoritas, y desde que la vi, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Se desarrolla después de la misma, y tendra personajes Oc. Es romantica y dramática. Denle una oportunidad.

**Disclaimer: **El origen de los guardianes no me pertenece, seria extremadamente feliz de que fueran mios u-u. Solo me pertenece la historia, y los personajes extras (oc).

Cap.1

El parque estaba repleto de niños que jugaban en los juegos. El aire frío recorría el lugar, mientras que los primeros indicios del invierno se notaban. Una joven delgada y de largos cabellos negros observaba la escena, mientras que de tanto en tanto se frotaba los brazos. A su lado un par de niñas, de 13 y 10 años de cabellos cafés, también observaban la escena algo sorprendidas.

-Esto es genial-

La mayor sonrío al oír el comentario, sinceramente feliz. Ese era un gran cambio, y supuso que a todas les animaría jugar en la nieve, dado que ellas jamás la conocieron. Con una sonrisa, las encamino a los juegos, y no falto decirles nada mas para que ellas salieran corriendo a explorar el nuevo elemento. La joven se sento en un banco, viendo a los niños jugar con la nieve. Ella misma la tomo entre sus manos, sonriendo.

-Es mas bella de lo que pensé.- Sonrío. Aun cuando el frío era algo a lo cual no estuvieran acostumbradas, eso no fue impedimento para disfrutar de tan singular paisaje. Saco de su bolso una cámara, y empezó a tomar algunas fotos del lugar, de la nieve, y de los niños jugando, caminando de un lado a otro, tratando de no caerse y esquivar a los niños que corrían muy cerca de ella y que en mas de una ocasión casi la tiran. De pronto un grito llamo su atención.

Por otro lado, las niñas empezaban a jugar entre ellas, al principio algo tímidas de hablar con alguien más. Mas solo fue cuestión de un par de minutos, para que se fueran acostumbrando.

-¡Hey! Ustedes son nuevas por aquí!-aseguro un chico de cabellos cafés y piel pálida. – Soy Jamie. Mucho gusto-

-Yo soy Fer-exclamo la mayor mas segura- Y ella es mi hermana, Sari.-La niña menor solo lo observo, timida.

-Bien ¿quieren jugar?-

Fer solo asintió, contenta- ¿a que?-Jamie solo sonrío feliz.

-A una guerra de nieve, claro esta-

-¿y como se juega eso?-

-¡¿no sabes?!-exclamo Jamie, incrédulo.

-no, de donde venimos, nunca nieva.- Ahora fue Sari la que contesto algo molesta. Jamie solo atino a disculparse. –Es el mejor juego de la historia. Vengan.-

-¡Alex!, vamos a jugar con el- grito fer, atrayendo la atención de la joven, quien les sonrío. Jamie las llevo hasta sus amigos, y rápidamente se desato una batalla campal en medio de la nieve. A lo lejos Alex observaba, divertida. Una brisa fría paso a su lado y la hizo estremecer. De pronto, una bola de nieve le dio directo en el pecho.

-¡Perdón!-Escucho gritar a Fer. Alex solo sonrío maliciosa, mientras se colgaba su mochila al hombro.

-Ah no, esto no se queda así- Y sin mas, la joven se unió a la batalla campal, sorprendiendo a la mayoría que no esperaban que alguien mucho mayor a ellos se les uniera, pero solo unos instantes, ya que rápidamente todos se acoplaron de nuevo al juego, atacando a diestra y siniestra. La tarde paso rápidamente, entre juegos y risas. Al final, todos se hallaban tirados en la nieve.

-esto es mas divertido cuando viene Jack- Solto Jamie.

-¿quién?- pregunto Fer.

-Jack. Jack Frost.- Pero ella solo le devolvió una mirada confundida.- Oh vamos, no pueden no conocerlo.- Jamie paso su mirada por Sari y Alex, quienes lo miraban curiosas.- ¿no lo conocen? ¡Es el mas genial! –

-¿quién es Jack Frost?-

-Es el espíritu de la nieve, de los juegos, es el quien hace nevar!-exclamo emocionado.

-Los espiritus no existen.- Contesto rápidamente Sari.

-¡claro que existen! Jack Frost es muy real.-

-Eso es una mentira.-

-Claro que no, todos nosotros lo conocemos, le encanta venir a jugar aquí.- Se defendió rápidamente Jamie.

Antes de que Sari reprochara, Alex se le adelanto.- Si eso es cierto, nos encantaría conocerlo- Le dijo conciliadora. -¿verdad que si niñas?

Fer contesto emocionada, mientras que Sari dudaba. –Alexa ¿en verdad existen los espiritus? ¿no son malos?-

Alexa le sonrío dulcemente a la niña. –Claro que si amor. Ellos existen y hay buenos y malos. Como nosotros.-

-¿De verdad lo crees?

Alexa lo pensó un momento. Ella ya tenia bastante edad como para que le contaran historias fantásticas, pero ciertamente, le encantaban. Alexa era de esas que aunque dudaran de ello, le daba un lugar especial y mágico, aunque supiera que solo eran cuentos. Además, ella no seria quien les quitara la ilusión.- Claro que si-

Sari parecio considerar su opinión y se volteo hacia Jamie. –¿Entonces cuando podremos conocerlo?

Jamie se quedo pensando unos momentos, meditando con la mirada perdida en un arbol. De pronto sonrío. –Vengan mañana. De seguro que estará aquí.- Ellas aceptaron, contentas. Se levantaron y se despidieron con la promesa de regresar al día siguiente. Jamie las vio alejarse un poco, para después voltear de nuevo hacia el árbol.

-¿por qué ellas no te pudieron ver?- pregunto por fin

-Por que solo me ven quienes creen en mi. Eso ya lo sabes.- Jack estaba recostado en el árbol.

-Pero…¿podrán verte?-

Jack sonrío y dio un salto hacia el suelo.- Nos encargaremos de eso. ¿me ayudan?-de inmediato recibió afirmaciones. –Además, no los puedo dejar que se sigan divirtiendo sin mi.- Y tras esto, lanzo una bola de nieve hacia Jamie.

Alex, Fer y Sari llegaron al día siguiente al parque a la misma hora que el día anterior. En cuanto vieron a Jamie y sus amigos, no perdieron el tiempo y fueron hacia ellos. Alex esta vez se mantuvo en una banca, leyendo mientras observaba a los niños jugar de reojo. Una ráfaga de aire paso, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara. Pronto el ambiente se relajo aun más, los gritos de los niños eran cada vez mas fuertes. Alex volteo a verlos nuevamente y se sorprendió de ver lo rápido que habían hecho sus municiones. Había montones de ellas por todos lados, dispuestas para que pudieran tomarlas rápidamente. Todos parecían divertirse mucho. Jamie y Fer conjuntaron ataques, sorprendiéndola, y fue muy poco por lo que pudo esquivarlos.

-¡Ya verán!- Corrió tras ellos, mientras les arrojaban un par de bolas, mientras ellos huían divertidos. Alexa solo suspiro, divertida. "_No veo a ningún Jack Frost" _pensó por un momento, para después negar con su cabeza _"pero ¿en que estas pensando?" _sonrío divertida,_ "al menos se la están pasando bien_" Se dio la vuelta y choco con alguien, haciendo que se asustara y perdiera el equilibrio, soltando un grito.

-¡Hey! ¡cuidado!- Esa persona la tomo en brazos para evitar que se cayera.

-¡Tonto! ¡Me asustaste!- Alexa alzo la mirada, asustada, topándose con una mirada divertida y una sonrisa traviesa. Alexa se paro con su ayuda, sin despegar su vista de el. Era bastante llamativo, con su piel blanca, sus ojos azules y su cabello blanco, que fue lo que mas la sorprendió.

-¿puedes verme?- Ella lo miro, curiosa, sin entender su pregunta.

-Claro que si…- Y el solo amplio mas su sonrisa. Ajeno a ellos, los demás niños los habían volteado a ver.-¿Quién eres?

El joven solo sonrío aun mas. –Jack Frost.-

Alexa solo abrio los ojos sorprendida, mientras retrocedio un paso, mientras que él parecia disfrutar aquello. –Pense que eras muy grande para creer. Pero veo que me equivoque. Eso es bueno.-

Jamie corrió hacia donde ellos, obteniendo la atención del joven, mientras que ella solo lo observaba todo demasiado sorprendida. Jamie le estaba llamando Jack. ¿seria posible…? Antes de que pudiera pensar algo mas, Jack apareció una bola de nieve en su mano, dejando a la chica sin palabras, igual que a las Fer y Sari.

-¡a jugar!- Grito lanzándola bola y haciendo que con esto se retomara la batalla, que incluso las dos niñas salieran de su incredulidad y se unieran como si nada. Jack volteo a ver a Alexa, para sonreírle y guiñarle un ojo, antes de perderse en aquella pelea.


	2. Primeros acercamientos

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me animaron. He aqui el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste. Creo que los primeros capitulos estan siendo un poco lento, aun cuando hago todo lo posible por agilizarlos, pero al comienzo de cualquier historia es como un planteamiento de los personajes y quisiera presentar primero todo, y ya despues que la historia vaya desarrollando, para que no se sienta como algo falso. Ahi ustedes me diran si funciona. Una vez mas, muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios :)

**Ni Jack Frost ni el origen de los guardianes me pertenecen, ni gano nada por escribir esto, solo lo hago por el mero gusto. Lo unico mio aqui son los personajes Oc y la trama**

Cap 2.

Alexa se encontraba sentada frente a la mesa pensativa. Apuntes y libros estaban a su alrededor, pero ella era incapaz de concentrarse. A lo lejos, se escuchaban los gritos de las 2 niñas jugando. Todo ese día le había parecido demasiado surreal. Desvió su mirada de la ventana, donde la nieve caía y la regreso a sus apuntes. Se vio sorprendida por verse dibujando, o al menos tratando, la escena del parque. Y del misterioso chico de cabellos blancos y ojos azules. Alexa lo miro fijamente _"¿seria posible?" _Alexa rememoraba una y otra vez la aparición del joven, buscando alguna explicación para después desecharla. Volteo la vista hacia la sala, donde las niñas platicaban emocionadas de Jack Frost y sus hazañas. Alexa sonrió, viendo la alegría y emoción en ese par de rostros, y se dejo contagiar por esa alegría.

-Alex ¿podemos ir mañana otra vez a ver a Jack Frost?- pregunto emocionada Sari.

-claro, siempre y cuando se porten bien, podemos ir las veces que quieran-

-¿lo prometes? ¿Podremos ir todos los días?-pregunto ilusionada

-si eso quieren, lo haremos. Pero deben ser buenas ¿entendido?- Ambas niñas asintieron.- Ahora, a la cama, que ya es tarde.-

-pero…-

-sin peros señoritas, que luego no puedo despertarlas. Además prometieron portarse bien.- ambas asintieron desganadas y se acercaron a darle un beso. Sari subió las escaleras, pero Fer se quedo observándola unos segundos más.- ¿No vas a venir?-

Alexa suspiro cansada-Tengo que terminar con esta tarea- le sonrió- en un rato subo- Fer solo asintió y la dejo sola. Alexa le dio una última mirada a su dibujo, para después guardarlo y continuar con su trabajo.

Después de lo que le pareció un largo rato, subió y se acerco al cuarto de las niñas para asegurarse de que todo siguiera en orden. Vio a ambas en la cama acompañadas de un _Schnauzer_al pie de las camas. Pudo ver a la más pequeña revolverse ansiosa entre las sabanas. Se acerco hacia ella, moviéndola suavemente. Sari se levanto ansiosa, con los ojos nublados de lagrimas y ahogando un grito. Alexa la atrajo contra si, abrazándola protectoramente.

-ya, ya, tranquila, todo paso.-

-Tuve una pesadilla…-lloro- Recordé…-

-Shhh… eso ya paso… todo estará bien… todo estará bien- La calmaba Alexa mientras Sari se escondía en su pecho llorando. -¿quieres dormir conmigo?- la mas pequeña solo asintió, hipando. Alexa la cargo contra si, sin darse cuenta que al otro lado de la ventana una sombra se desvanecía.

Jack oberservaba el parque sentado desde las ramas de un árbol, solo unas pocas personas pasaban apuradas por ahí, y no había ningún niño a la vista. Todavía era temprano, los niños no llegarían hasta un par de horas después, ya que salieran de la escuela. Se aburría bastante, jugaba con su cayado en sus manos. A lo lejos, se escucharon las campanas que anunciaban el fin de la escuela. Jack sonrío complacido, no estaba dispuesto a esperar más. Se dejo llevar por el viento a la escuela más cercana, donde los niños corrían felices de poder escapar al fin de la escuela. Cuando Jack llego, se encontró siendo recibido por niños que lo saludaban felices, algunos solo le dieron un fugaz saludo, ya que eran apurados por sus padres. Jack les sonrió y de pronto algo llamo su atención, se acerco a una chica de cabellos castaños que buscaba a su alrededor con la mirada, desorientada. Jack se acerco a la chica por detrás, silenciosamente.

-¡Hey!- dijo apenas en un susurro, logrando que la chica brincara asustada, soltando un grito y volteando rápidamente.

-¡Jaack!- se emociono al verlo, y tomándolo por sorpresa, se lanzo a abrazarlo.

-Hola Fer, no sabía que estabas aquí-

-Acabamos de mudarnos- sonrío. –Es nuestro primer día-

-Es bueno saberlo- le sonrío-¿y tu hermana?

-No lo se… la estoy buscando-

-Bien, yo te ayudo- Y dicho esto, se levanto en el aire, paseándose encima de la gente. Vio a la chica a la entrada de la escuela, mirando a todos lados, nerviosa. Jack le grito a la niña y le hizo señas, para que lo siguiera.

-¿Listas para ir a jugar?-

Ambas niñas se miraron entre si. –Pero Alexa nos dijo que la esperáramos aquí.-

-¿su hermana?-Ellas negaron con la cabeza.

-Alexa no es nuestra hermana-

-¿entonces? Es muy joven para ser su madre- Ambas niñas comenzaron a reírse- ¡Hey!

-¡Fer!¡Sari! ¡Niñas!- una voz de lejos las interrumpió, ambas voltearon a ver a Alexa, quien las buscaba entre la marea de gente. Ellas le hicieron señas con las manos, a lo que la chica se acerco, saludándolas de beso.

-Perdonen, se me hizo tarde..- respiraba agitada. Levanto la vista de las niñas, para encontrarse una mirada azulosa.

-¡hola!-

-Jack..- se sorprendió, mientras se levantaba.

-El mismo. ¿Ahora si podremos ir a jugar?- Todos veían expectantes a Alexa, quien seguía sin apartar la mirada de Jack. -¿Alexa?

-ah, pero aun es muy temprano, y no han comido-

-Oh vamos, es solo un juego-Alexa lo miro un segundo.

-Muero de hambre- Contesto Fer

-Pero quiero jugar-

Alexa sonrió- Vayamos a comer algo, y después pueden jugar todo lo que quieran ¿Esta bien? No creo que al buen Jack Frost le importe.- Las niñas asintieron de inmediato. Jack solo hizo una mueca –Oh vamos, no seas aguafiestas-

-¡Óyeme! No lo soy- e infantilmente le saco la lengua, haciendo que Jack le contestara del mismo modo. –Vámonos- y comenzó a caminar, mientras las niñas le dirigían una sonrisa a Jack y se despedían, divertidas.

-Oh, genial ¿Y que se supone que haga ahora?- Mas una bola de nieve se estrello contra el, sorprendiéndolo. Volteo a ver a la responsable, que sonreía traviesa, acompañada de las risas de 2 niñas más pequeñas.

-Eso es por llamarme aguafiestas- Alexa se reía ante la cara de incredulidad de Jack.- ¡corran!- Grito, haciendo que ambas niñas se adelantaran y salieran corriendo, mientras Alexa le mandaba una ultima bola, que se estrello en la cara de Jack, quien salió de su ensimismamiento y le dirigió una mirada entre divertida y retadora, para después ponerse a perseguir a las chicas, quienes escapaban entre risas, provocando la mirada curiosa de las personas por la calle. Por fin llegaron a la casa, jadeando, mientras Jack las seguía de cerca arrinconándolas, mientras sostenía unas bolas de nieve.

-¡Espera! Piedad, piedad- respiraba agitada Alexa contra la puerta

-Oh no, esto es guerra.- la bola se estrello en su pecho de lleno- y ustedes…- Fer y Sari se escondieron rápidamente tras Alexa.

-Traidoras-

-Eso es nuevo- se burlo el chico. Alexa solo suspiro cansada.

-Te propongo una tregua-

-¿tregua? Estoy a punto de ganar-

-Vamos tenme un poco de consideración.-

-¿y por que habría que tenerla?- Jack tenía una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-por que… por que…-titubeaba, mientras veía nerviosa como Jack sostenía en su mano una bola de nieve amenazante.-¡Por que no es nada honroso atacar a una dama indefensa!-Jack solo se rio divertido

-¿Dama indefensa?- Alexa solo lo miro con cara suplicante, mientras Sari y Fer se reían tras ella. –No sería incapaz de atacar a una "dama indefensa"- Jack tiro la bola hacia un lado, divertido. – Aunque espero que esa "dama indefensa" sepa agradecer a un noble caballero.

-lo hare- suspiro. La puerta se abrió tras ella y las dos niñas entraron corriendo.-¿Quieres quedarte a comer?-

-No creo que…-

-Vamos- Lo tomo de su muñeca, sorprendiéndolo- Te gustara, lo prometo.- Jack solo atino a sonreír y dejarse guiar por la chica.-Podremos continuar con nuestra batalla después.- Le guiño un ojo.

-Puedes apostar que si-


	3. conociendote

**NOTAS: **_Espero no haber tardado tanto tiempo, pero a veces la insporacion se me va, sumado a las tareas, que no son nada bueno. Pero por fin traigo aqui la continuación. Aqui se explica mas el pasado y la relacion de Alexa y las niñas. _

_Les advierto que tiene algo de drama (si, soy demasiado dramatica, pero es necesario) Espero que este me haya quedado un poco mas largo, pero aun asi no estoy muy segura. Al volverlos a ver, me sorprendo por que pense que habia escrito mas, pero asi es como me van saliendo. Igual tratare de que sean un poco mas extensos y de actualizar minimo una vez por semana, minimo. La verdad es que tengo un par de capitulos ya escritos, pero para mi mala fortuna, la inspiracion no viene secuencial, asi que tengo capitulos de mitad de la historia, otros mas del final y asi, pero voy de poco a poco hilando los que me hacen falta en medio de estos. Una vez mas, gracias a todos ustedes por leer. _

_Agradezco mucho a las personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review, no saben como me animan! _

Cap 3

Los días pasaban con rapidez, mientras que el frío iba invadiéndolos cada vez más. Los niños celebraban felices la época que llenaba todo de nieve, dispuesta para que ellos jugasen, mientras que los adultos no estaban tan contentos con esta, al tener que quitarla de sus casas y sus coches, y que en más de una ocasión les retrasara en sus viajes. Alexa se resguardo en su abrigo, el frío hacia estragos en ella quien no estaba para nada familiarizada con el. Guardo sus cosas en su mochila, mientras veía a otros muchachos pasar a su lado platicando, unos corriendo por llegar a tiempo a sus clases, y otros perdidos en su mundo. Reviso el reloj, aun era bastante temprano, pero no tenia nada más que hacer en ese lugar. Mordió su labio, desidiosa, hace demasiado que no tenia tiempo para ella. Pensó en quedarse a leer un poco, pero un viento frío la hizo cambiar de opinión. Si se quedaba quieta, solo se congelaría, y la biblioteca de la universidad estaba a reventar, demasiado para su gusto. Así que con desgano, comenzó a caminar, con sus audífonos como compañeros, a donde el viento la llevara. Dio un paseo por los alrededores, buscando algo que llamara su atención. Después de vagar por un par de horas, por fin llego al parque, del cual se había hecho "cliente habitual" en la ultima semana. Reviso su reloj, aun faltaban un par de horas para que los niños salieran de la escuela. Camino hasta una banca, viendo el parque inusualmente solo. Dejo sus cosas sobre ella, mientras revolvía su mochila en busca de algo y después de unos minutos, por fin saco una cámara, volviendo a guardar lo demás. Paseo su vista por el lugar en busca de algo que le pudiera servir.

-Son solo 10 fotos las que debo hacer de cada una.- se animo. Se forzó por encontrar los dichosos equilibrios y encuadres que debía tomar para su tarea, pero se sentía insegura. Así recorrió el parque, tomando fotos a diestra y siniestra. Levanto su mirada, viendo las copas de los árboles y fue ahí donde lo vio. Jack Frost estaba acostado en una de las ramas más altas de un árbol, dormido despreocupadamente. Alexa se sorprendió de encontrarlo ahí. Volteo a ver la cámara en sus manos. _"¿seria posible?" _Apunto su cámara a Jack, pero estaba demasiado alto, por mas que trato de hacer un acercamiento, todo se veía demasiado lejano y borroso. Al fin alzo su vista, pero para su sorpresa, no había nada ahí.

-Así que ¿eres acosadora?- Una voz le susurro a solo unos centímetros detrás suyo, logrando que la chica se estremeciera. Volteo rápidamente y se encontró con Jack que le sonreía feliz por el efecto causado.

-¡Idiota! ¡Me asustaste!- Jack solo río de buena gana. -¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Es un secreto- la chica solo hizo un puchero mientras el otro se seguía burlando.

-Malo- susurro. Se dispuso nuevamente a probar su experimento.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Quiero ver si puedes salir en las fotos.-Sin decirle nada mas, tomo un par de fotos rápidamente, para después alejar la cámara de su rostro. Jack se acerco hacia la chica, que ahora tenia toda su atención centrada en el aparato. Un grito de alegría y una sonrisa le confirmaron el triunfo de la chica.

-¡Mira!- La chica le enseño la cámara, en cuya pantalla se mostraba claramente la imagen del joven de hielo. -¿Puedo tomarte más?- pregunto entusiasmada, y Jack solo sintió una mezcla entre alegría y ternura.

-Claro que si.- No falto mas para que la joven comenzara a capturarlo en imágenes, en las cuales el joven espíritu no tardo en posar y dejarse llevar, haciendo gala de su encanto natural. Entre risas y locuras de parte de Jack Frost pasaron un buen rato, hasta que la chica por fin se dejo caer en una banca a tomar un respiro, seguida de él.

-¿Te diviertes?-

-Claro que si- la joven a su lado río.- Muchas gracias Jack.- su sonrisa se mostró mas sincera y calida.- En verdad, tengo mucho por que agradecerte.- Jack se sintió descolocado al comentario de la joven.

-¿en serio? ¿solo por posar para tus fotos?-

-¡No! Es mucho mas que eso. Gracias a ti Sari y Fer se divierten como nunca, se ríen a diario. ¡Creí que no volvería verlas así! Tan.. tan entusiasmadas.-

-Lo haces sonar como si fuera imposible.-

-Hasta hace poco lo era- Musito en un susurro, hablando más para si misma, soltando un suspiro. El chico a su lado solo la vio mas interesado, con su mirada seria, mientras veía como los ojos de la chica se nublaban un poco, aunque esta negó rápidamente, quitando cualquier rastro y sonriéndole a cambio. Jack puso una de sus manos sobre las de ella, con una mirada completamente seria.

-Cuéntame.-

Alexa se sorprendió y volteo su mirada. –No es algo de lo que me guste hablar..-

-Vamos, dime. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.- La tomo de la barbilla para hacer que lo mirara. Alexa se veía tímida, de nuevo con la mirada empañada.- ¿Confías en mi, verdad?- Gano un asentimiento de parte de la joven.- Cuéntame entonces

-Yo…-Alexa empezó, sin saber bien que decir. La mirada del joven le transmitía la confianza necesaria, pero era un tema el cual solo le traía sufrimiento con solo recordarlo. _"Vamos, se lo debes. El te ha ayudado mucho, aunque no lo sepa"_ le recrimino su mente, y con un pequeño suspiro, se decidió. Comenzó a buscar la mejor manera de explicarle, recordando los acontecimientos. La garganta de la joven se cerro rápidamente, haciendo que el hablar le fuera sumamente difícil, pero se forzó a hacerlo. –Las niñas ya te dijeron que no soy su hermana… ¿verdad?- El asintió, curioso de la relación entre ellas. – Soy su tía..- Jack solo la miro un poco confundido, sin despegar su mirada de ella.

-¿No eres un poco joven…?-

-Solo un poco. Su madre era mi prima… a decir verdad, nunca nos llevamos realmente bien… pero siempre las quise como nadie. – Suspiro, buscando palabras para explicarle, las cuales no parecía encontrar. –Hace… unos años… - su voz apenas lograba escucharse y Jack se acerco lo suficiente, sin querer perder detalle-perdimos a casi toda nuestra familia… -La chica hizo una pausa forzosa, agachando la mirada y queriendo evitar que su voz tambaleara. Jack abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido.

-Lo siento mucho- musito con verdadero pesar, entendiendo el hecho por propia experiencia. Ella solo asintió, sin levantar su mirada.

-Fue… un hecho muy difícil… Después… quisieron separarnos… por "nuestro bien" pero… eso era algo que no podía permitir. Recién habíamos perdido a nuestros padres… Y de nuevo querían quitarnos lo único que conocíamos… No pude permitirlo… Seguramente ellos… hubieran querido que lo hiciera… así que…- la voz de la joven era cada vez mas frágil y quebradiza. Jack se permitió acercarse hacia ella y pasarle un brazo a su alrededor, entonces noto como el cuerpo de la chica se estremecía en pequeños temblores que no podía evitar. Jack la apretó un poco más fuerte contra si, tratando de calmarla un poco- Los convencí… de que me… dejaran hacerme cargo de ellas.. yo ya era mayor de edad… pero… tuvimos que irnos… lejos de todo… lo que conocíamos… de lo que queríamos… pero era la única manera…- a este punto la joven se quebró, derramando libremente las lagrimas por sus mejillas, mientras suaves sollozos escapaban por su boca. Jack la acomodo contra su pecho, dejando que la joven llorara libremente mientras paseaba una mano por su espalda, en un vano intento de calmarla, de hacerla sentir que no estaba sola. El joven dio un suspiro mientras contemplaba el frágil cuerpo bajo si. Jamás creyó que alguien como ella hubiera pasado por algo así. Ni que las 2 niñas alegres y risueñas con las que jugaba por las tardes tuvieran un pasado tan triste. Ellas parecían contentas, con una vida simple y tranquila aun cuando la realidad distaba mucho de serlo. Recordó sin querer aquellos días cuando recién se convirtió en Jack Frost, estaba confundido, en un lugar desconocido y completamente solo. La sensación de miedo e incertidumbre en el. Entendía demasiado bien esos sentimientos. Miro de nuevo a la joven que temblaba entre sus brazos, y una parte de el, no pudo sino admirarla. Tenia aun muchas dudas, sentía que aun había mas de lo que ella le dijo, pero se abstuvo de preguntar, ya habría tiempo después. Con suaves palabras la fue calmando, mientras le seguía regalando suaves caricias en su espalda. –Eres una chica muy valiente.- le dijo cariñosamente una vez que logro que la joven alzara la mirada y lo viera. Ella quiso apartar su vista y esconder su cara, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, al igual que sus labios y un pequeño sonrojo cubría su cara a causa del llanto. Jack no se lo permitió y en cambio, le limpio su rostro suavemente con sus manos, provocando un estremecimiento en la chica de forma involuntaria. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a recibir un trato tan cercano y tierno, pero algo dentro de si, lo extrañaba. Cerro sus ojos y se dejo hacer del joven, dejándose consentir un poco. Después de un par de minutos, la joven por fin había conseguido calmarse y disfrutaba de las atenciones y el cariño del joven espíritu. Las campanadas sonaron algo distantes anunciando la hora.

-Aun falta bastante para que salgan los niños.- murmuro Frost, recibiendo un suave asentimiento por parte de la joven. – ¿Tienes que ir por ellas?

-En realidad… quedaron de llegar a casa, acompañadas de Jamie.- le sonrío tímidamente.

-Eso es bueno- Se levanto y le tendió una mano a la joven. –Eso quiere decir que están haciendo amistades. Y que tenemos un poco de tiempo.- Jack le guiño un ojo, a la vez que Alexa tomaba de su mano y la ayudaba a levantarse.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-Ya veremos.- Y jalo a la chica para que le siguiera el ritmo.

Para cuando Fer y Sari llegaron a la casa, se sorprendieron de escuchar risas provenientes de la cocina, ajenas a su llegada. Dejaron sus mochilas sobre el sillón y se dirigieron curiosas a la cocina. La escena frente a si las dejo pasmadas y sorprendidas. Las risas de los jóvenes seguían sonando, ajenas a su alrededor. Por segundos, no pudieron hacer mas que observar. La cocina era un completo caos, pero eso parecía no importar. Cuando por fin lograron atraer la atención de los jóvenes, ellos se quedaron quietos mientras las miraban, en un tenso silencio.

-Ustedes… ustedes no vieron nada ¿ok?- Jack tenia una sonrisa culpable en su rostro, al igual que un poco de harina en el.

-Pero…-

-Nada de esto paso.-

-Que bueno que llegaron, es hora de ir a comer, andando.- Alexa empujo suavemente a las niñas hacia fuera, sin dejar que voltearan atrás. –Ahora vayan a lavarse las manos. ¡Corran, corran!- Las niñas solo se encogieron de hombros y salieron corriendo divertidas, mientras Alexa le dirigía una mirada divertida y llena de complicidad a Jack, quien le respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Yo también?- musito divertido.

-Claro que si. Pero primero ayúdame con esto- dijo señalando su pequeño desastre. Jack solo asintió y regreso nuevamente a la cocina.

Notas finales del capítulo :

En verdad espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario, duda, aclaracion sugerencia o demas, las tendre muy en cuenta. Estoy a su disposicion para contestarles cualquier cosa. Hasta la proxima, un beso!


	4. nuevos amigos

Cap 4

El sol apenas se asomaba por el firmamento, la mañana recién comenzaba y varias personas ya recorrían las calles apuradas. La nieve había caído en la noche, dejando a su paso una estela blanca que se mostraba en las calles. En las escuelas, los niños y jóvenes llegaban apurados, buscando llegar a tiempo antes de que las clases comenzaran. En su banca, Alexa estaba recostada, dormitando un poco, ajena al ajetreo de su salón. Pronto, las voces se fueron haciendo ligeros murmullos y la puerta se abrió nuevamente. La joven soltó un gruñido, antes de levantarse de su asiento y tallarse un poco los ojos. El profesor apenas había llegado, y comenzaba a acomodar sus cosas, como todos los días, pero esta vez hubo algo diferente. Exigió silencio y espero unos segundos a que el salón por fin se callara, mirándolos atentamente.

-Muchachos, me acaban de informar que se nos unirá un nuevo estudiante, así que por favor, compórtense con el.-volteo a la puerta- Puedes pasar.- Por la puerta entro un joven alto, de piel bronceada y un raro y largo cabello, negro, pero con unos destellos blancos. Su mirada era penetrante y sumado a su ropa, completamente negra, una camisa, pantalón y un chaleco blanco, llamaron por completo la atención de los alumnos, quienes empezaron a murmurar, siendo el profesor quien de nuevo pedía silencio. Alexa lo observo, el nuevo chico sin duda era llamativo a simple vista, aunque no tanto como para que todos empezaran a murmurar. Regreso su vista al libro que momentos antes le había servido de almohada. Ella siempre se solía sentar un tanto alejada de los demás, ya que no era muy buena relacionándose, al menos dentro de la escuela, y por lo mismo prefería tener un poco de espacio, y no estar frustrándose cada vez que sus compañeros hablaban y le impedían escuchar la clase.

-Puede sentarse- escucho al profesor, pero su vista seguía clavada en el libro. Se sorprendió un poco cuando la silla a su lado se movió, y en ella se sentó el recién llegado. Sintió una mirada sobre ella y extrañada, volteo a verlo

-¿Te conozco de algún lado?- pregunto el joven en voz baja, completamente serio y con su mirada fija en ella, analizándola, sin llamar la atención del profesor.

-No lo creo…Créeme que te recordaría- le contesto la joven, con una sonrisa en el rostro. El otro por su parte se encogió de hombros

-Supongo, aunque me parece haberte visto antes. Soy Bleick Kirk- le tendió la mano. Alexa le acepto el gesto, estrechándole la mano. –Alexa Luna-

-Luna…-murmuro el joven para si mismo, como tratando de recordar el apellido. Al final se rindió y le regreso la mirada.- Un gusto- y como si nada, dirigió su mirada al frente. Alexa no pudo evitar sentirse extrañada, pero lo dejo pasar, el chico solo intentaba ser amable, o al menos eso pensaba. Regreso la vista a su libro, mientras escuchaba la clase a lo lejos. La clase fue lenta y muy aburrida, al menos para la mayoría de los jóvenes, por lo que cuando se dio el preciado receso, todos se apuraron a salir lo mas rápido posible. Alexa recogió sus cosas, dispuesta a salir de ahí, pero una voz la detuvo.

-¿Lexa, cierto?- Bleick se adelanto poniéndose frente a ella, ella asintió. -¿Te importa si te acompaño?-

-emm.. supongo que no- Se encogió de hombros.- ¿de donde vienes?-

-De Canadá, acabo de mudarme con mi familia. Tu tampoco eres de aquí ¿cierto?- Ambos empezaron a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela.

-No, también acabo de mudarme.-

-¿De donde?-

-México- El sonrió con simpleza

-Tengo ganas de conocerlo algún día. ¿Por qué te mudaste aquí? Es todo lo contrario a México.- Alexa mostró una mueca incomoda, que de inmediato Bleick noto.

-Realmente preferiría no hablar de eso.- Bleick solo asintió. De pronto un tenso silencio se apodero del ambiente. Bleick busco la manera de cambiarlo

-Ya decía yo que no eras de por aquí, ¿sabes? Nadie aquí tiene un bronceado como el tuyo. –Le guiño un ojo en broma- Eres la envidia del salón- Ella se río con ganas, ganándose la atención de algunos.- ¿Qué dije?-

-Eres muy gracioso.- Se siguió riendo, de buena gana- No pensé que lo fueras.-

-Las apariencias engañan.- Se encogió de hombros- Y tienes algo que me agrada. No soy el ogro que todos pensaron-

-Yo no pensé eso- Se defendió la chica.

-La mayoría lo hizo en cuanto me vio, quizás hasta piensen que soy un satanista o algo por el estilo.-Se encogió de hombros despreocupado.- Me agrada que alguien no lo haya hecho, para variar. Gracias.-

-No tienes de que.- le regalo una sonrisa.-

-¿Me he perdido de mucho en clases?-

-Un poco, si quieres puedo ayudarte a ponerte al día-

-Te lo agradecería.-

Jack tenía tiempo libre, amaba estar con los niños, jugar con ellos y hacerlos reír, pero generalmente solo lo conseguía por las tardes, cuando no había escuela. Así que se dispuso a aprovechar ese lapso de tiempo y visitar a Bunnymund, le agradaba su compañía, aunque jamás lo aceptaría abiertamente, y le encantaba hacerlo renegar. Llego a la cueva de Bunny, donde todo estaba en calma, y lo vio a lo lejos, recostado en el pasto, dormitando tranquilamente, algo raro en el. Jack dibujo una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios y se acerco con sigilo. Espero a estar frente a él, sin que lo notara, muy cerca de sus orejas.

-¡Hola canguro!- Saludo con energía. Bunny solo se levanto rápidamente descolocado, mirando a su alrededor, hasta que ubico a Jack y su sonrisa divertida.

-Jack ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?- lo "regaño" malhumorado, pero sin lograr que el espíritu del invierno quitara esa sonrisa- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar ocupado haciendo, no se, algo?

-Vamos canguro, no seas amargado. Solo quise hacerte una visita-

-¡que no soy un canguro!-gruño, acomodándose en el césped, y el joven hizo lo propio a un lado suyo. Bunny suspiro, hacia mucho que Jack no lo visitaba, y en cierta forma, extrañaba su compañía y sus peleas, tenían una extraña relación, en la cual molestarse era su forma de demostrar cariño, veía a Jack como su hermano pequeño. Al final, termino revolviéndole el cabello, recibiendo una risa por respuesta.- ¿qué has estado haciendo, a parte de causar problemas?-

Jack sonrió.- tu sabes, jugando con los niños, haciendo mi tarea. Además, yo nunca traigo problemas.-

-Esa no te la crees ni tu, iceberg- se río también el otro.- ¿Has visto a Jamie y a Sophie?-

-Claro, los veo todos los días en el parque. Están bastante bien y estoy seguro que Sophie quiere verte.- Bunny sonrío enternecido, la pequeña niña le había robado el corazón.

-Yo también quiero verla, me gustaría visitarla pronto.-

-¿qué esperas Bunny? Tienes mucho tiempo libre.-

-Jack, yo no…-

-Oh vamos, aun falta demasiado para la pascua. Un pequeño descanso no te hará mal, no seas aguafiestas.- lejos de enfadarse Bunnymund pareció considerarlo, lo cual sorprendió un poco al chico, pero le hizo ver que tenía una oportunidad.

-Vamos, canguro, son solo un par de horas-

-Tu ganas, Frostbite. Pero tendrás que ayudarme para pascua.- Jack solo sonrió, alegre.

-Lo que digas, canguro.-

La tarde había llegado a la ciudad. Bleick se había pasado todo el día juntoa Alexa, poniendose al día. Los dos jóvenes habían hecho buena amistad en poco tiempo. Bleick tomo la cámara de Alexa, revisando las fotos que había tomado para sus tareas, para tomar una idea de que es lo que debería hacer. Reviso todas las fotos de la cámara, hasta que un par llamo su atención. En ellas se veía a un joven de ojos azules y cabellos blancos.

-¿Quién es el?- Pregunto con curiosidad, tanto por lo llamativo del joven como por la cantidad de fotos que había de el. Alexa volteo a verlo, sorprendiéndose de la foto.

-¡Regrésame eso!- Mas el otro solo alejo la cámara, divertido.

-No, solo quiero saber quien es. Aunque por tu reacción… ¿Es tu novio?- Alexa negó con la cabeza, mientras su cara tenia un ligero sonrojo.

-Claro que no-

-¿El chico que te gusta?- Ella se sonrojo aun mas, pero siguió negando.- Oh vamos, no te engañes, uno no se pone así por alguien que no te gusta.-

-Es… es solo un buen amigo.-

-¿Ahora así les llaman?-

-Bleick, déjame en paz, es solo un amigo, ¿ok?-

-Esta bien, esta bien, lo que digas- dijo alzando los brazos, en señal de rendición.- Tal vez aun ni te des cuenta de eso.- murmuro en voz baja solo para el.

-¿Dijiste algo?- el otro solo negó con la cabeza. Las campanadas sonaron anunciando la hora, haciendo que la joven se parara de inmediato.-Rayos, es tarde, tengo que ir por las niñas.-

-¿Las niñas?-

-Mis sobrinas, viven conmigo, acaban de salir de la escuela y quede de pasar por ellas, es muy tarde- la chica se recriminaba por la hora y Bleick solo vio la hora en el reloj.

-¿Cuál es su escuela?-

-La que esta en la avenida principal…al otro lado de la ciudad.-

-Vamos, yo te llevo- la tomo del brazo y la jalo hasta el estacionamiento, donde se acercaron a una moto. El le lanzo un casco, a lo que ella apenas y reacciono para atraparlo. –Es una suerte que me la haya traído hoy-

-Bromeas ¿verdad?-le dijo parada en su mismo lugar.

-¿Quieres llegar a tiempo o no?- Alexa lo pensó un par de segundos, aun indecisa.-

-¿Es segura?-

-Claro que lo es, soy muy bueno conduciendo.- Alexa termino subiendo aun con duda. No tardaron mas que un par de minutos en atravesar la ciudad, que a ella le parecieron eternos. Bajo temblando por el viaje.

-Gracias por el aventón- Bleick se río de buena gana de la reacción de la otra.

-Cuando quieras. ¿Me ayudas mañana con las fotos?-

-Claro, aprovechamos que salimos temprano.-

Se despidieron y Bleick se perdio en las calles. Alexa busco con la mirada a las niñas quienes estaban tranquilamente platicando, ella les hizo una seña y las espero en el árbol de enfrente de la escuela. Al cabo de unos minutos, las niñas llegaron acompañadas de Jamie.

-¿Puedo acompañarlas?-

-Claro, sabes bien que si.- El viaje fue tranquilo, mientras Lexa platicaba con Sari, Fer iba platicando con Jamie. Jamie vivía a solo unas casas de ellas. Pasaron frente a su casa, donde la mamá de Jamie ya lo esperaba.

-Buenas tardes Janicce.- Saludo la mayor. Ella le regreso el saludo.

-Gracias por traerlo- dijo para bochorno de Jamie.

-No hay de que, ya sabe, cuando guste-

-¿Iras al parque?-

-Si, llevare a las niñas después de comer-

-¿Puedes llevar a Jamie y a Sophie? Si no es mucha molestia-

-Claro que si, Janicce, no es ninguna molestia. Paso por ellos después de comer.-

Una hora después, tras que los niños hicieran la tarea y comieran a toda prisa, para sorpresa de los mayores, estaban rumbo al parque. Llegaron y Alexa llego a una banca, donde se aseguro que Sophie tuviera bien puesto su suéter. Los niños corrieron en busca del guardián de inmediato, mientras Sophie jugaba con los pequeños copos de nieve que empezaban a caer.

Mientras Jack y Bunny observaban todo atrás de unos árboles, ya que acababan de llegar al lugar. Bunnymund se alegro de ver a la pequeña Sophie.

-¿Quién es ella?-

-Es Alexa, es genial.- Y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras se le quedaba viendo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el mayor.- Espera aquí.- Se acerco hacia el lugar y se coloco sobre la rama de un árbol. Observo a los niños caminar por el lugar, buscándolo.

-¿Acaso me buscaban?- El espíritu de la diversión salio tras un árbol, recargado en una de las ramas, siendo recibidos por los gritos de los niños. Jack sonrío feliz por el recibimiento y bajo del árbol. Los niños se le dejaron ir encima, mientras Alexa solo lo observaba divertida como Jack intentaba escapar. Sophie lo volteo a ver y alzo sus brazos hacia el, murmurando su nombre. Alexa la tomo en brazos y se acerco al joven guardián.

-¡Sophie! Cuanto sin verte pequeña- Jack la levanto en brazos, mientras le hacia cosquillas, haciendo que la pequeña se riera divertida. – Te tengo una sorpresa, pequeña. ¡Hey, canguro!- Detrás de los árboles, salio Bunnymund, atrayendo la atención de todos de inmediato. Tuvo la idea de contestarle al cubo de nieve, pero no tuvo tiempo, la pequeña de dorada cabellera ya corría hacia el.

-!Conejito!- Bunny la abrazo fuertemente, siendo correspondido por la pequeña.

-¿Quién es el?- Cuestiono asombrada Alexa.

-Es Bunnymund o mejor conocido como conejo de pascua.- respondió sonriendo el peliblanco.- ¿Nunca lo has visto?- La chica nego con la cabeza.- Bien, te lo presentare.- La tomo de la mano, y de paso tomo a Sari y Fer que estaban asombradas, llevandolas enfrente del enorme conejo. –les presento a Bunnymund. Bunny, ellas son Lexa, Fer, Sari.-El conejo las observo un segundo, antes de extender su mano y estrechar la de las tres chicas, que no salían de la impresión.

-Un gusto-Bunny sonrío, divertido. Sari se le quedo viendo por un rato, antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo

-¡que lindo! –

-Si, es muy bonito- Fer se le unió y abrazo a Bunnymund, sorprendiéndolo, a lo que Sophie las imito. Jack se rió divertido, mientras Alexa solo veía la escena.

-Oh vamos, yo se que tu también quieres.- Y Jack la empujo contra Bunny. Alexa levanto la mano hacia sus orejas con curiosidad, y empezó a acariciarlas, provocando una curiosa reacción en el mayor, a lo que la joven sonrío.

-basta…basta…-Bunny trataba de controlarse, pero la sensación le agradaba bastante. Con dificultad se deshizo del contacto, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Jack estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo, de la risa incontrolable que tenía a lo que Bunny lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Conejito ¿Jugamos?- Sophie saco a Bunny de su bochorno, y no se pudo negar a la petición de la mas pequeña. A Sophie se le unieron los demás niños, por la novedad de ver al conejo de pascua y jugar con el, algo que nunca había pasado. Jack por fin se recupero de su ataque de risa y consiguió pararse.

-Parece que te quitaron tu puesto- Le comentó sonriendo Alexa.

-Ah, déjalo intentarlo, nadie es tan bueno como yo.-

-Que modesto.-Jack solo subió los hombros, restándole importancia.

-Ahora, ¿Qué me dices de aquella batalla que teníamos pendiente?-

Y no necesito decir nada más para que ambos se enfrascaran en una batalla de nieve, divirtiéndose como si fueran niños pequeños. Bunny los observaba de reojo de tanto en tanto. A pesar de que para todo el mundo eso era algo normal, Bunny observo pequeños detalles que no pasaron desapercibido para el. Conocía a Jack muy bien como para darse cuenta de que esos minúsculos detalles significaban algo. La tarde paso demasiado rápido para los niños, quienes se fueron despidiendo hasta solo quedar Jamie, Sophie, Alexa, Fer y Sari.

-Ojala vengas mas seguido, Bunnymund.- Le comento Jamie. El asintió suavemente.

-Vendré pronto a verlos.- Sophie se encontraba dormida sobre Bunny, cansada de tanto jugar.

-Es hora de irnos, si no su madre se preocupara.-

-Los acompañamos.- Jack los había ofrecido a ambos para la empresa.-¿Verdad que no te importa, canguro?- Bunny soltó un suspiro, pero termino accediendo. Alexa se acerco a Bunny para tomar en brazos a Sophie, pero Jack intervino.

-Deja que el la lleve, le encanta pasar tiempo con Sophie. ¿Verdad?- El solo lo miro extrañado, pero por una vez decidió no decir nada y solo asentir.-¿ves? Anda, vayamos ya.- y comenzó a caminar junto a Alexa, mientras que Fer y Jamie se acercaban a platicar delante de ellos y por ultimo, Bunny los seguía junto con Sari, quien iba encantada a su lado. A pesar de poner atención a la pequeña a su lado, no paso desapercibida la acción de Jack. Ese mocoso había hecho eso solo por pasar mas tiempo con la joven, con quien parecía bastante contento. Llegaron a la casa de Jamie, y Alexa tomo con mucho cuidado a Sophie, para entregársela a Janicce sin que esta pudiera ver a Bunny o a Jack. Bunny se percato también de la forma cariñosa y casi maternal con la que Alexa cuidaba a los mas pequeños, principalmente a Sophie, por ser la más pequeña. Acompaño junto a Jack a las niñas a su casa, donde se despidieron de ellos muy emocionadas. Bunny abrazo fuertemente al par de niñas, haciéndoles cosquillas y les regalo un huevo a cada una, por lo que entraron a casa sumamente emocionadas. Después abrazo a la mayor, despidiéndose con el mismo gesto, cosa que puso feliz a la chica. Al final, Alexa le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bunny y a Jack como gesto de despedida.

-¡Hasta mañana!

-Hasta mañana- contesto el espíritu del hielo con una boba sonrisa en su cara. Bunny espero hasta que hubieran entrado a casa y no los vieran.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a quitar esa sonrisa boba?- Se burlo Bunny de Jack, quien pareció reaccionar.

-¿De que hablas canguro?-

-De esa sonrisa que pones cuando estas con ella.-

-No se de que hablas canguro, de seguro el frío te afecto demasiado- A pesar de que todo, Jack parecía no tener idea realmente de lo que hablaba Bunny.

-Eres demasiado tonto Frostbite. – Se rió con ternura Bunny, ganándose la mirada atenta de Jack. –Lo peor es que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta.-

-¿De que?-

-Algún día lo notaras.- Rió de buena gana. Jack se quejo a su lado.

-¡Dime! ¡¿de que hablas?!-

-Lo notaras tu solo algún día. Ahora es tiempo de irme.- Palmeo la tierra bajo con sus patas formando un túnel.- Nos vemos Frostbite- Y sin darle tiempo a Jack para reaccionar, desapareció en su túnel.

-No, ¡Bunnymund! Ah- se revolvió el cabello molesto.- Eso es trampa, ni siquiera se de que me estabas hablando.-Enfurruñado, se dejo llevar por el viento. –Me las pagaras canguro.-


	5. ¿que pasa?

Cap. 5.

El día apenas comenzaba, la ciudad se empezaba a despertar con los primeros rayos del sol que iluminaban todo el lugar. En las casas la actividad comenzaba, despertando a sus moradores y haciendo que se prepararan para un nuevo día. En una casa en particular las cosas no eran muy diferentes, a pesar de que la alarma había sonado por segunda vez, la casa estaba en particular silencio. Una chica pelinegra entro por fin a la habitación, estaba vestida, aunque aun descalza y con el cabello revuelto, y un leve rastro de cansancio en su rostro. Observo el cuarto, donde se encontraban dos pequeñas niñas aun en la cama con las cobijas tapándolas por completo. Alexa dio un suspiro armándose de paciencia .

-Ya es hora. Se nos hace tarde, a levantarse- Dijo lo mas enérgica que pudo, prendiendo la luz del cuarto y haciendo que las cobijas se revolvieran en su sitio.

-5 minutos mas- Se oyo una voz adormilada por debajo de las cobijas. Alexa suspiro y se dispuso a destaparlas, luchando por quitarles las sabanas y dejándolas tiradas en el piso.

-Eso me dijeron hace 10 minutos. Arriba.- Mas las menores permanecieron en la cama, aferrándose a la almohada.- Tienen 15 minutos para vestirse y peinarse.- Alexa salio del cuarto nada convencida, pero una vez advertidas, ya sabían a que atenerse. Llego a su cuarto a terminar de arreglarse y puso en la radio a todo volumen con su canción favorita de ese momento, logrando un gruñido de inconformidad desde el otro cuarto.

-Al menos ya se despertaron- Sonrío, mientras decidía que hacerse en el cabello. Al final se resigno a recogerlo en una coleta, dado que siempre hiciera lo que hiciera, terminaba despeinada. Además no tenía demasiado tiempo. Se apuro a salir del cuarto una vez que se considero que estaba lo suficientemente decente, y paso por el cuarto de las menores, donde ellas se peleaban por donde estaba la ropa. Se apuro a la cocina, donde preparo un almuerzo rápido para mas tarde para las tres, y acomodo tres platos con cereal y leche.

-Ya esta el desayuno, apúrense.- Ella se adelanto, empezando a desayunar mientras las niñas tardaron un par de minutos mas en bajar. Para cuando ellas llegaron, Alexa ya casi terminaba su plato, Fer estaba ya arreglada, pero Sari aun tenía el cabello despeinado. En la mano llevaba un cepillo y un par de ligas.

-¿Me ayudas?- Alexa asintió, mientras se apuraba a terminar su plato y lo dejaba en el fregadero. Tomo el cepillo y empezó a desenredar suavemente el cabello de Sari mientras ella desayunaba.

-¿cómo quieres que te peine?

-Media cola.-

Alexa batallo para peinarla, el cabello de la mas pequeña era un caos y no quería lastimarla al desenredarla. –Fer ¿podrías bajar las mochilas mientras que termino de peinarla?-la mas grande salio del cuarto, regresando momentos después con 2 mochilas, al tiempo que Sari estaba lista. Alexa salio corriendo por su mochila.

-¿ya esta todo listo?¿No se les olvida nada?- Ambas niñas negaron, y tomaron sus cosas.

-¿Iremos por Jamie?- pregunto la mayor.

-Si, y hoy se regresaran con el. –Fer sonrío alegre, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Alexa, que simplemente sonrió.-Yo tengo que ir a hacer un trabajo, así que su mama las cuidara mientras estoy fuera. Quiero que se porten bien ¿ok?-

Las niñas asintieron y se encaminaron a la casa de Jamie. Alexa saludo a Janicce, mientras le agradecía nuevamente por el favor. Se encaminaron a la escuela, donde Alexa se despidió de ellos y una vez que se aseguro que entraran, salio corriendo hacia su escuela. Llego con la respiración agitada, después de correr el trayecto del camión a la escuela, temiendo que se le hiciera tarde. Como pudo, llego a su asiento, mientras a su lado Bleick la veía divertido, Alexa se desplomaba en su asiento. Bleick le extendió una pequeña botella de agua, que Alexa tomó con gratitud.

-¿Se te hizo tarde?-

-Ni me lo recuerdes.- Bleick solo atinó a reír por lo bajo. Alexa le regreso la botella. -¿Listo para hoy?-

-Supongo.-

-No te oyes muy convencido-

-No te preocupes.- La conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada del maestro, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.

La mañana había pasado rápida y en calma, entre clases y platicas, los jóvenes por fin salían de la escuela. Bleick y Alexa platicaban tranquilamente, mientras caminaban a la salida. Cuando Alexa se encontró nuevamente con la moto frente a ella, se paro de golpe.

-¿No pensaras que nos iremos en eso, verdad?- Bleick solo sonrío y se acomodó en la moto.

-No es tan malo, anda. –Alexa no se movía de su lugar.-Vamos, no hay otra opción. Prometo que solo será esta vez-Alexa paso saliva con dificultad y tomó el casco que Bleick le extendía, resignada.

-Te odio.-murmuro por lo bajo a la vez que se subía. Bleick solo atino a reírse.

-¿Lista?-Alexa asintió y se aferro fuertemente a él, y a los pocos segundos salieron de la escuela. Para tranquilidad de Alexa, el viaje duro muy poco, llegaron a una modesta casa, donde Bleick se estaciono.

-Hay un lugar cerca de aquí que es muy bueno para fotos. Lo vi hace unos días. Solo dejamos las cosas y salimos para allá. –Alexa asintió y siguió a Bleick a la casa, donde fueron recibidos por una mujer delgada y alta, de cabellos negros.

-Bleick, que bueno que ya llegaste. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tendríamos visitas? Mucho gusto, jovencita, soy Lauren- Le extendió la mano, misma que Alexa tomo-La madre de Bleick

-Mucho gusto señora, soy Alexa.-

-Dime Lauren, me hace sentir vieja que me diga señora.-

-Esta bien, Lauren.- contesto apenada.

-Mamá, vamos a ir al río a tomar unas fotos, regresamos después.- Bleick ya había acomodado sus cosas en la sala, junto a las de Alexa.

-No tarden, los espero a comer.- Ambos asintieron y salieron de la casa. Para alegría de la joven, era un lugar cercano y no había necesidad de usar la moto. Caminaban en medio de risas y platicas, haciendo que el tramo resultara realmente corto.

-Entonces, ¿Son solo estas fotos y ya?-

-Bueno, un par de preguntas del libro, pero no es gran cosa.-

-¿Me ayudas con eso?-

-Claro.- caminaron a la orilla del río semicongelado, mientras moraban a su alrededor, con las cámaras en mano. El lugar tenía un encanto y belleza natural, capaz de cautivar a cualquiera. Alexa se deleitaba viendo el lugar desconocido para ella, mientras Bleick estaba mas enfocado en tomar algunas fotos capaces de captar la magia del sitio.

-¿No te importa?-

-¿Qué?-

-Ayudarme con esto.- Ella solo sonrío y negó con la cabeza.

-Para nada. Me la estoy pasando muy bien. Eres el primer amigo que tengo en la escuela, y eso es agradable.-

-¿El primer amigo?- Ella solo asintió, mientras se detenía a hacer una foto.-No entiendo… Eres el tipo de chica que todo el mundo querría ser amigo.- Ella se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Aunque Bleick solo la miraba de espaldas, le pareció que la chica había cambiado de humor, por lo que decidió acercarse hasta ella.

-Solo digamos que no encajo muy bien.-

-¿Y por que te quedaste aquí? Pudiste haberte cambiado a otro lugar-

-Realmente… no tenía muchas opciones. A veces hay que adaptarse.-

Bleick parecía sorprendido por la respuesta le tomo del hombro y la hizo girar. Alexa tenía la mirada vidriosa, pero se impedía llorar, pretendiendo que todo estaba bien. Trato de alejarse, pero Bleick se lo impidió, tomándola de los hombros.

-No se que hayas pasado, pero parece que cargas con algo demasiado grande para ti. No necesitas aparentar ser fuerte. No tengo demasiado de conocerte, pero puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa.-

-Gracias.- apenas fue un murmuro, pero fue suficiente para Bleick. Paso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y comenzó a caminar junto a ella. Se formo un silencio que era cómodo para ambos, cada quien con varios pensamientos en mente.

-No es tan malo este lugar.-finalmente Alexa interrumpió el silencio, mientras sonreía un poco- Solo no tuve tanta suerte con la escuela.-

-Bueno, habrá que hacer algo respecto a eso. – Alexa solo le devolvió la sonrisa. El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar, pero no incómodo a ninguno. Bleick decidió cambiar de tema para relajar el ambiente.-Ahora, que estamos en confianza… ¿Quién es el chico de las fotos?- pregunto con picardía al final.

-¡Bleick!-

-Oh, vamos. ¿Es el por quien dices que "no es tan malo este lugar"?- Alexa se sonrojo notablemente, haciendo que el chico a su lado comenzara a reírse- Entonces, tengo razón.-

-Claro que no- Bleick se adelanto, ignorando su respuesta.

-Vamos, hay que apurarnos. Tienes que ir por tus sobrinas ¿no? Y quien sabe, quizá ver al chico misterioso.- Como respuesta, solo recibió una bola de nieve estrellándose en su espalda.

Mientras tanto Jamie, Fer, Sari y Sophie se dirigían al parque en compañía de Janicce, mas tarde de lo usual. Cuando llegaron pudieron ver el parque lleno de niños que corrían por todas partes, mientras el joven guardián de la nieve estaba jugando y entreteniéndose con los otros niños. Janicce dejo a los niños a la entrada de los juegos.

-Ire a comprar algo para la cena. No se vayan de aquí.-

Los niños asintieron y esperaron que se alejara para salir corriendo al área de juego. Jack los recibió contento en cuanto los vio.

-Pensé que no vendrían.-

-Mamá no quería dejarnos venir solos-

Jack paso su mirada por cada uno de ellos, confundido.

-¿Y Alexa? ¿No es ella la que siempre los trae?-

-Fue a hacer un trabajo. Dijo que hoy no nos podría acompañar.- Jack hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la noticia.- Pero dijo que te mandaba saludos.- Jack solo asintió, nada convencido. Pero los niños le impidieron pensar en algo mas, pues al instante ya estaban sobre el acosándolo con juegos. La tarde paso tranquila, entre juegos, mientras los pequeños se divertían, sus padres se sentaban en las bancas, observándolos desde lejos. Jack se había encargado de divertir y entretener a todos los pequeños con sus trucos y sus batallas de nieve, pero constantemente volteaba a ver a la banca donde Alexa solía sentarse, esperando encontrarla sin resultados. Cuando fue conciente de lo que hacia se sintió confundido y molesto. _"¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Ya se que no va a venir. Entonces ¿Por qué la busco?"_

Ya cerca del anochecer, se despidió de los niños hasta el día siguiente. Fue entonces que se sentó en el árbol para pensar un poco

La tarde se había pasado demasiado rápido, apenas y tuvieron tiempo de acabar la tarea, pues la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaron platicando. Alexa vio el cielo oscurecerse y supo que ya era tarde. Espero a que Bleick regresara de la cocina con el chocolate para despedirse. Se quedo viendo la tele mientras el joven salía, cambiando los canales, sin que algo en especial le gustara. Al final, opto por dejarla en un canal que estaba en comerciales, a ver si había algo interesante ya que terminaran, mientras veía la ventana. La tele llamo su atención con el noticiario, se dispuso a verlo un rato. De pronto una noticia la congelo, por mas que quiso, no pudo apartar su mirada de ella.

-Vaya tragedia ¿no crees?- Alexa se paro rápidamente

-Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos.- Y dicho esto, paso a un lado de Bleick completamente seria sin decir mas. Bleick se quedo extrañado de su comportamiento, mientras regresaba por un segundo la mirada a la tele, en la cual anunciaban un incendio en un hotel, que dejo varias victimas y con el cual aun luchaban por controlar. Dejo las tazas en la sala y se apuro a salir tras Alexa.

-Hey, Lexa, ¿Qué pasa?- ella parecía no escucharlo, hasta que poso una mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que volteara.

-Nada. Ya debo irme-

-¿Segura que estas bien?-

-Si, lo siento, te veo mañana.- Alexa paso a su lado dispuesta a irse, dejando confundido al joven, pero se le adelanto.

-De ninguna manera, ya es tarde. Deja que te lleve.- Espero que la chica le reprochara por la moto, como de costumbre mas ella solo asintió. Algo raro pasaba ahí, pero ella no quería decir nada. Se subió a la moto con ella tras de si, dispuesto a dejarla en su casa y después averiguar que le había pasado. La dejo en su casa, después de un rato, insistiendo en si estaba bien.

-no te preocupes, estoy bien-

-¿segura?

-Todo esta bien. Solo me preocupe por la hora.- Bleick asintió, aunque no estaba nada convencido.- ¿te veo mañana?

-Claro. Cuídate.- y dicho esto, se perdio entre las calles. Alexa lo observo irse, para después soltar un suspiro.

-Tranquila- se trato de animar, pero en su semblante se notaba que había algo que la perturbaba. Se forzó a aparentar que todo estaba bien y se dirigió por las niñas. Una vez en casa, la acosaron con anécdotas de su día, y por mas que Alexa trato de ponerles atención, había veces que se perdía en sus pensamientos, aunque después aparentaba que nada pasaba y reía junto a las niñas.

Jack seguía en el árbol acostado, habían pasado un par de horas desde que los niños se fueron del parque y el seguía ahí. Podría estar molestando a Bunny, pero en esos momentos extrañamente no se le apetecía. Así que decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad. A pesar de la hora, había mucha actividad en las calles, de hombres y mujeres jóvenes que iban y venían de un lado a otro, que entraban en bares y platicaban despreocupadamente. Jack los observaba de reojo _"así que esto es lo que hacen. No se aun por que les gustan tanto estos lugares"_. Siguió paseando hasta que llego a una zona muy conocida. Las luces de las casas estaban en su mayoría apagadas. Jack reconoció la zona de inmediato.

-No tiene nada de malo si paso a saludar.- Se acerco a la casa que estaba totalmente a oscuras. Pensó en irse por un momento, pero quería ver a Alexa aunque fuera una vez, así que decidió acercarse a una de las ventanas superiores. En ella estaban Sari y Fer tranquilamente dormidas. Jack sonrío al verlas, se veían tan tranquilas. Pero algo llamo su atención, sentía una energía que le era familiar pero no pudo reconocerla, sin embargo no le dio buena espina. Entro a la casa y camino hasta donde mas se concentraba, detrás de una puerta, así que la abrió decidido y se sorprendió al encontrarse en la habitación de Alexa. La chica estaba acostada en su cama, pero se veía demasiado inquieta. Jack trato de concentrarse en saber de donde provenía aquella energía, pero no pudo encontrar el lugar, simplemente parecía haberse desaparecido. Jack bufo, ¡no podía simplemente desvanecerse! Dio un vistazo rápido a la habitación pero no parecía encontrar nada. Al final se acerco a la cama para comprobar que la chica estuviera bien, pero ella se movía bastante inquieta, un fino sudor cubría por completo su cara, mientras que tenía una mueca de terror plasmada en ella, parecía estar luchando con algo. Jack se acerco mas a ella y la meció suavemente, pero la chica no despertó, cada vez lucia mas desesperada.

-Alexa, despierta.-Jack comenzó a moverla con mas fuerza pero tenía el mismo resultado. Podía sentir la desesperación de la joven y comenzó a preocuparse.- Vamos, despierta.- la chica parecía estar atrapada en aquel mal sueño, seguía sin responder. -¡Alexa!- finalmente grito, mientras la sacudía fuertemente. La chica por fin despertó, mientras se levantaba rápidamente, respirando agitada y mientras unas finas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

-¿Estas bien?- La joven parecía desconcertada y desubicada, lo volteo a ver al escucharlo, pero las lagrimas salieron con mas fuerza. Jack no le gusto verla de tal forma, pero se sorprendió cuando la chica se lanzo a abrazarlo, completamente asustada y temblando, mientras rompía a llorar. Jack solo atino a regresarle el abrazo, dejando que la joven se desahogara.

-Ya, esta todo bien, solo fue un mal sueño.- pero la chica parecía llorar mas fuerte. Jack trato de consolarla hasta que poco a poco, las lagrimas se fueron acabando, mientras la joven seguía con el rostro oculto.

-Ya paso, tranquila- pasó con cuidado las manos por su cabello, en una suave caricia. Después levanto con cuidado su cara, para verla. Estaba completamente roja a causa del llanto, y sus labios temblaban ligeramente. Con cuidado, Jack fue retirando el rastro de su cara. -¿Quieres contarme que pasó?- Pero la chica negó suavemente, amenazando con llorar nuevamente.- Esta bien. Es muy pronto, ya me dirás después. Ahora estoy aquí, tranquila.- La chica asintió y volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez mas suave. Jack solo le devolvió el abrazo mientras sonreía.

-Gracias- Jack solo le regalo una caricia en la cabeza como respuesta. –Perdón por todo esto-

-No tienes que pedir perdón. Para eso estoy aquí- se separo suavemente para mirarla mejor- Para cuidarte. Recuérdalo.- Alexa asintió aun sonrojada. Se quedaron así por un tiempo más, hasta que Alexa por fin se calmo completamente.

-Deberías intentar dormir- Alexa negó con la cabeza rotundamente, como niña- Anda, sabes que lo necesitas.-

-No quiero. No quiero dormir otra vez después de eso.- Jack sonrío suavemente.

-No dejare que pase de nuevo. Yo cuidare tus sueños, es trabajo de meme, pero yo me encargare que no pase.- Alexa lo miro insegura, pero Jack insistió.-Anda, me quedare aquí a acompañarte.- Alexa asintió y se acostó nuevamente en la cama, ayudada de Jack, quien la tenía una mano de la joven estrechada en la propia. Jack se sentó a un lado de la cama, recargado en la pared. La observo hasta que se quedo dormida, y con cuidado le retiro un mechón de la cara. Se quedo viéndola por unos minutos mas, antes de por fin caer dormido a su lado.

Bleick estaba en su cuarto, repasando los hechos. No entendía el cambio tan repentino en la chica. Lo último que paso fue que estaba viendo la tele.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? La noticia del incendio.- Comenzó a buscar por Internet la noticia, pero no encontró algo que hubiera afectado de esa forma a su amiga. Por un momento, recordó que desde el principio la joven se le hizo conocida, pero no supo de donde. Así que decidió investigar un poco en el pasado de la joven _"no tiene nada de malo. Solo me preocupo por ella" _Así que tecleo su nombre en el buscador, decidido a encontrar la causa de todo aquello, eso no era para nada normal, algo se lo decía.


	6. Ataque

Notas de la autora: primero que nada una disculpa. Creí que había subido mas capítulos pero al parecer me equivoque. Estos dos últimos capítulos ya los tenía hace tiempo y de hecho ya los había publicado en otra pagina, por lo que me fui con la idea de que también los había subido aquí, y hoy me lleve la sorpresa O_O creo que debo tener mas cuidado u.u

Una disculpa, la verdad, ya tenia muchísimo sin actualizar por varias cositas, que luego les diré pero la buena noticia es que ya tengo el siguiente capitulo listo para subir, en esta semana lo hago. Y para quien le guste el yaoi, tengo un pequeño proyecto que espero subir pronto (aclaro que no es este, esta es una historia normalita jejeje Un.n) DE nueva cuenta, una gran disculpa, se lo que es estar emocionada con un fic y que tarden mucho en actualizar u.u espero que les gusten estos capitulos

Ataque

Cap 6

La tarde era como cualquier otra, los niños jugaban en el parque y esperaban ansiosos por la llegada del espíritu de la nieve, mientras los adultos se mantenían ajenos a eso. Alexa observo a los niños correr de un lado a otro, para después regresar su mirada a su tarea, la cual era bastante. Tenia demasiado por lo que apurarse, ojala su amigo la pudiera terminar para que se la pasara. Aunque quien sabe si lo haría, ese día lo noto muy serio y pensativo. Pero decidió pasarlo por alto, aun tenía mucho que hacer, así que volvió a concentrarse en la tarea. De tanto en tanto, los observaba de reojo solo para asegurarse que todo estaba en orden. Aparte de la pandilla de niños a la cual estaba acostumbrada, el parque estaba vacío, probablemente debido a que era un día a mitad de la semana. Pronto los niños se internaron aun mas en el gran parque, pero Alexa no se percato de ello, seguía escuchando sus voces a lo lejos. Pasado un rato, en el cual por fin pudo terminar la odiosa tarea, se levanto y estiro. Al parecer Jack estaba tardando demasiado el llegar. Busco a los niños con la mirada, sin éxito y decidió seguir las huellas en la nieve para encontrarlos. Camino por varios minutos sin escucharlos. De pronto, un grito la sobresalto. Sari corría asustada y sin fijarse en el camino. Termino chocando contra ella y haciendo que las dos terminaran en el piso. Sari volteo a verla con la mirada aterrada.

-¿qué pasa? ¿esta todo bien?- la cuestiono preocupada.

-unos hombres… quieren robarnos… yo corrí, pero fer y a Jamie…-

-¡¿qué?!- Se espanto.- ¿dónde están?-

Sari la guío aun asustada a un lugar cercano a ahí, y pudo divisar a dos hombres algo corpulentos que intentaban agarrar a los niños, mientras ellos trataban de escapar. Habían acorralado a Fer contra una barda. Alexa tomo rápidamente una piedra mientras se apresuraba a llegar.

-Escúchame bien, los voy a distraer, váyanse rápido de aquí y vayan a un lugar con mucha gente- decía agitada, volteando a ver a Sari por un momento.- Pase lo que pase, no regresen, solo busca a alguien que pueda ayudarnos, ¿si?- La miro durante un segundo, fijamente- Sari haz lo que te digo, todo saldrá bien. –la tomo por los hombros.- ¿ok?- Aunque trataba de sonar calmada, Alexa era un manojo de nervios y miedo. La hizo esconderse en los árboles cercanos, hasta que pudiera irse con los demás niños. Alexa arrojo la roca con toda la fuerza que podía, dándole al hombre que acorralaba a Fer, el cual se cayo del golpe. Alexa aprovecho esto, para aventarle una bola de nieve en la cara, impidiéndole el ver.

-¡Fer! Ahora- No necesito decir mas para que la niña saliera corriendo a su lado, esquivando al hombre caído. Jamie también aprovecho la distracción para correr hacia Alexa. El hombre reacciono, corriendo tras de Jamie, pero Alexa se le adelanto, corriendo hacia el y lazándole una patada, que lo hizo caer. Alexa atrajo a Jamie contra si, apurándolo a correr, viendo como ambos hombres se acercaban.

-Váyanse de aquí- los apuro, corriendo tras de los tres niños que estaban asustados,- si seguimos juntos nos van a atrapar, solo váyanse, me encargare de distraerlos- Alexa veía de reojo a los dos hombres correr hacia ellos, sin duda los alcanzarían, buscaba la forma de mantener a salvo a los menores.

-Pero..-

-¡ahora!- Alexa disminuyo el ritmo, mientras los otros 3 intentaban escapar lo mas rápido que podían. Fer dio una mirada de reojo atrás, viendo como Alex atraía la atención de los dos hombres para que no los siguieran. Sintió temor, quiso regresar y ayudarla, pero Jamie se lo impidió- Debemos ir a buscar ayuda y rápido.- Fer solo asintió, mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro.

Jack estaba sentado en un árbol, mirando al cielo, al no ver nadie en el lugar acordado. A lo lejos vio acercarse a 3 personas, corriendo a toda velocidad. Ya cuando se acercaban, pudo distinguir la forma de los 3 niños que conocía muy bien.

-¡Hey chicos! ¿dónde han estado?- pregunto sonriente, pero cuando llegaron hasta el se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Todos lucían semblante pálido, con miedo en él y llanto.

-¿qué pasa?¿todo bien?-

Fer se acerco hasta el, desesperada y hecha un mar de lagrimas, sujetándolo del brazo. –Por favor…tienes que salvarla..- sonaba agitada.

-¿de que hablas cariño?

-Alex… unos hombres nos querían secuestrar… y ella … nosotros nos fuimos, pero ella se quedo… tienes que ayudarnos…por favor- la chica sonaba desesperada, no podía pronunciar bien, pero eso fue suficiente para que Jack entendiera. -¿Por donde?- Jamie le señalo el lugar y no fue necesario mas.

-Yo iré por ella, ustedes vayan a casa- ordeno serio Jack para después desaparecer en el aire.

Jack apareció en la rama de un árbol, buscando donde podrían estar. Un sonido seco de un golpe atrajo su atención, volteo la vista y pudo ver que Alexa caía al suelo. Los hombres se le acercaron, uno sujetándola por la espalda para que no escapara y el otro se puso sobre ella.

-Después de todo, al menos nos vamos a poder divertir ¿o no muñeca?- El hombre sujeto fuertemente su mentón, para después golpear su cara. Se acerco queriéndole quitar su chamarra y su camisa. Jack sintió la furia crecer dentro de el, no les permitiría que la lastimaran y mucho menos de esa forma. Completamente enojado, voló por el aire, acercándose a ellos, y con su bastón congelo a ambos, evitando tocar a Alex. La chica cayo hacia el suelo, sin muchas fuerzas. Jack se apresuro hacia ella, haciendo que volteara hacia el. Alex tenia un morete en su mejilla y su labio sangraba bastante. Una furia recorrió a Jack, no podía tolerar aquella imagen. Le tomo suavemente de la cara y toco con cuidado una herida, haciendo que la chica retrocediera.

-gracias..- murmuro apenas, se veía muy débil.- ¿los niños…?

-Están bien-se apresuro. La tomo entre sus brazos, después de evaluar la situación.- Vamos, tenemos que curarte. – Alexa solo asintió, para después recostarse en el pecho de Jack y caer dormida.

Jack llego a la casa de Alexa, encontrándose a los 3 niños aun asustados y nerviosos. Se alegraron de verlo cuando llego, pero al ver a la chica en sus brazos, se asustaron nuevamente.

-tranquilos, ella estará bien. Solo necesita descansar.-Se dirigió al cuarto de la joven- Fer, tráeme el botiquín.

Alexa yacía recostada en su cama, aun inconsciente, mientras Jack terminaba de curar sus heridas, que eran mas de las que creía, con semblante serio y preocupado. Había hecho que los niños se fueran a descansar, todos se encontraban bastantes exaltados y era lo que necesitaban. No quería que vieran a la joven en ese estado. Alexa comenzó a despertar lentamente.

-¿Jack?- murmuro confundida, tratando de enderezarse, pero Jack se lo impidió. Alexa sentía todo su cuerpo doler, pero Jack seguía con la misma expresión enojada.-¿Jack?-

-¡Eres una idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? ¿en serio creíste que ibas a poder con ellos?¿sabes lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado?- Grito exaltado, asustando a la chica, que agacho su mirada, mientras lagrimas se le formaban en sus ojos. –No vuelvas a hacer semejante locura ¿me oyes? ¿sabes lo preocupados que estaban los niños? ¿sabes…lo preocupado que me tenias?

-Lo se, lo siento- se disculpo entre sollozos, haciendo que él se sintiera culpable.-yo… es solo que… era la única manera. … si no lo hubiera hecho… Fer… ellos…- no pudo continuar debido a el llanto.

-Debiste buscar ayuda- susurro, acariciando su cara.

-No tenia tiempo.- Jack solo suspiro, la ayudo a incorporarse para después abrazarla y dejar que se tranquilizara, y también, tranquilizarse el. Una vez que ambos estuvieron mas calmados, Jack saco de su bolsillo un collar con un dije. Sin decir nada mas, se lo puso a la chica. –llévalo siempre, y cuando estés en problemas, yo te podré ayudar ¿si?- Ella asintió tímidamente, mientras el aun sostenía el dije en forma de copo. El sonrío tranquilamente, para después dar un pequeño beso al dije, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.- Siempre puedes contar conmigo- le dio un beso en la frente, para después ayudarla a acostarse. – descansa un poco, lo necesitas-

Ella asintió, y lo tomo de su mano. -¿podrías… quedarte?- Jack se sorprendió ante el pedido, pero simplemente sonrío dulcemente y asintió.


End file.
